Princess's News
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Princess has some news, but she isn't happy about it. With this sad news about her, would this give another chance to have a friendship with the Girls? Find out
1. Chapter 1

Note: Took this down because I didn't have any ideas to continue it. I thought I'd give it another shot. This is under a different title.

Blossom sighed. She'd recently heard about Princess becoming blind for the first time since she, Bubbles, and Buttercup have known Princess for several years.

In these past several years of having Princess around, she and her sisters never really got along at all.

Even they're still like this until today. Nobody had known Princess's story about becoming blind and would have to live with it the rest of her life.

Bubbles was also with Blossom when she was thinking about Princess.

"What are you thinking about, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Princess," was her answer.

"Why are you thinking about her? She's never been nice to us in the past until today."

"I just feel sorry for her because she's blind for the rest of her life. Even though she's always wants to be one of us, that'll never happen because all she does is think of herself and that's it."

"If you're just like her, Bubbles, she never deserves to be one of us in the first place."

Bubbles nodded in agreement. Both sisters saw Buttercup flying near them.

"What are we talking about?"

"Just about Princess. Do you feel bad for her now since she's blind? I wonder how the rest of Townsville is reacting to the news."

"Never thought of that. Are you wanting to think about helping that witch? She's not friendly at all. I would leave it alone."

"Buttercup, she won't be able to see a thing anymore. I heard she's using a cane instead of a guide dog."

"I doubt that I'll be helping that witch. She never deserves to be a part of the Powerpuff Girls," Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, that's exactly what I said," Bubbles told her sister.

Neither Blossom or Buttercup said a word.

Blossom did think of trying to do something nice for Princess, even though she wasn't very friendly to the three of them.

"Blossom, what are you thinking of doing for that witch?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll come up with something. Whether or not she likes us, she'll still have to appreciate what the three of us will be doing for her."

"We didn't make that happen. Why do you want to be nice to her?"

Buttercup got the idea where her sister was coming from, and she didn't like it one bit. She'll definitely watch her and see what happens.

This should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess is usually a girl who is always greedy and thinks of herself. Now that her folks have found out about their daughter becoming blind, she wasn't so sure what to think if she could still do that anymore.

She wasn't going to use a guide dog for this thing. She did hear that if she had to use one, it would mean she'd have to be on some sort of wait list.

That was something she isn't patient about. This is why her mother and father would help get her places.

She was going to use a cane instead. Princess thought holding a cane for the rest of her life would make her get tired of it after ten minutes.

"Daddy!" she called.

When she called her father, Princess was sitting on the couch, listening to a TV program.

He came to her as fast as he could.

"Yes?"

"I want to go outside for a while. I'm getting bored with TV right now."

"All right, Princess. I'll help you take a walk outside. It's a beautiful day for that."

"What's the temperature today?"

It isn't often she asks that kind of question.

It was only three – twenty – seven in the afternoon, so there was plenty of time to go outside rather than just watch TV.

She almost forgot that she couldn't watch anything anymore, but it's a good thing she can still hear things.

"Honey, I'll be back," he told her mom.

"Where are you going?"

He turned the TV off as he looked at his wife.

"Going to take her outside. Princess said she's not in the mood in her show anymore."

The weather in the newspaper told them it was going to be in the mid – fifties.

There was no need for a jacket.

"Daddy, I want to see again. Can you do that?"

He shook his head.

"I don't think so, honey. This is how life works."

"Why do I deserve to be blind? Only old people have that."

"A lot of people are born that way. They don't have a choice either, but it does take time getting used to it."

"I don't think I'll be able to do anything until I can see again. You did what you could when I wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl. Why can't you make this change?"

"I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry. Maybe the other kids in your class will help you."

"I don't need anyone's help. That goes for you and Mommy."

"I know you feel this way, but the eye doctor can't make anything happen."

"He's smart enough to do it the other way around. He can make that happen."

"We're done talking about this, Princess. Your mother and I don't want to keep arguing with you about this every day."

Princess sure wasn't going to give up hope. No way was she going to ask those Powerpuff Girls to have their help with anything.

What she did except the girls were going to help out anyway. They're not friends, but she still wants to be a Powerpuff Girl.

No way would that ever happen to make it work.


	3. Chapter 3

At dinnertime that night, the girls told Professor Utomin about the latest on Princess. He's never heard about it until tonight.

"How was school, girls?" the Professor asked.

"It was fine, Professor," Buttercup answered.

The girls go to high school here in Townsville. Since they're already in high school, the Professor is starting to turn gray, and they have seen it for themselves.

"There is something to tell you, Professor," Blossom told him.

"What is it, Blossom?"

"Have you heard about Princess?"

"Do you remember her?" Bubbles asked him.

"Sort of. Are you girls starting to be better friends with her?"

"We've never been friends," Buttercup reminded him.

"You can tell me," he said as he cut his pork chops with a knife.

"Well, Princess isn't able to see people and things anymore," Blossom answered.

"Why's that?"

"Because she recently went blind, Professor," Buttercup added as Bubbles nodded.

"And I feel bad for her too."

"I'm sorry to hear about Princess, girls. How did that happen?" he asked after eating his second bit of the pork chops.

"We don't know how that happened. I was doing my best to help Princess, but she didn't let me."

"I know how thoughtful you are to help a classmate like that, Blossom. It's not your fault that Princess doesn't see anymore. Just keep doing your best to help her when she needs it."

"That's the problem. Right, girls?" Blossom asked.

"Right," Buttercup answered.

"She's always been this way since we met in kindergarten," Bubbles added.

"We all have done our best to be friendly with Princess, but ever since kindergarten until today, she's never been a nice person."

"Well, what else can I say about her? Maybe she's jealous of you girls."

"That we already know, Professor. She's always wanted to become a Powerpuff Girl. That will never happen," Blossom replied.

"Professor, Princess is a greedy person who cares about herself, and that's it."

The Professor couldn't say anything. All he could do was listen to what they've been telling him tonight. That's the only thing he could do was listen to his girls, and not say anything more. He had known about Princess since the girls were in school with this girl. He might've met Princess, but doesn't remember if he did, and it wasn't a big deal.

It was a good thing that Blossom felt bad for a classmate they never got along with.

"Do you think Princess will ever have a dog with her instead of a cane?" Bubbles asked.

"I doubt it, Bubbles. It takes up a lot of work to get the right dog to lead her on where she needs to go."

The Professor agreed with what Blossom had just said.

"Your sister's right, Bubbles. I know that you love animals, but you need to know that these kind of dogs aren't pets like other dogs and cats.

"They're not supposed to play with toys like other dogs and cats. They're working dogs, and that's the job they're meant to be trained for this sort of job."

"That's too bad they can't have attention. All animals need attention."

Bubbles had always wanted to have animals live with them. The Professor thought about not having pets around was a good idea because the animals might not know how to react with the superpowers the girls have.

At least Bubbles understood about Princess and a dog at the same time. Of course these animals have a job, but they don't get paid for their job like we do.

"Has Princess thought about having a dog guide her instead of a cane?" the Professor asked.

"Of course she hasn't. I guess her mom and dad thought the cane would be the best choice for her," Buttercup told him.

"It's nice to know that you girls seem to care about a classmate you have never gotten along like this. I'm sure Princess feels that you are only trying to help her when she needs it. All she has to do is show it to you girls."

"She'll never change, Professor. She's always hasn't been friendly to the other classmates either."

"Maybe this tine she could change her mind for once and appreciate all what you have been trying to do for her."

"Let's hope that you're right, Professor."

That's when the four of them finished eating. The girls washed the dishes after carrying them into the sink to be washed. While they did so, he decided to return to his project that he'd had going for a while.

Since it was a Thursday, the girls had all of their homework done at school so that way they wouldn't have to do it tonight. They played a couple of games while the TV was on. It helps the girls being distracted without looking at the clock, and it works sometimes.

It sure did tonight. Blossom seems to be better at that than her sisters, so it's easy for her. Tonight they chose to watch a rerun of an eighties show known as Family Ties, which they liked. After it ended, it was finally bedtime once again. Where does the time go?


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Princess heard her mother and father talking. Her room wasn't very far away from theirs, so she got to hear a conversation between them.

Her mother spoke first.

"This will have to take time on getting used to," she said.

"Of course. You heard what the eye doctor said about taking time."

"Yes, I do remember that. I am just worried about her, that's all."

"So am I, dear. You know how Princess is – impatient."

"She's always been like that, dear. I don't think we want to be on some sort of wait list to let her have a dog guide her."

"That does take too long. This is why we agreed on the cane, right?"

"Exactly," her mother said.

"At least Princess still gets to see her classmates. It should give her some distraction."

"Of course. She doesn't have to be so bossy to them all the time."

Her father agreed.

Princess could still hear what they were saying, even though her bedroom door was open. She guessed theirs was either halfway or all the way closed. She didn't care one way or the other. She listens to conversations most of the time.

Princess has been blind for a very short time, but the doctor couldn't do anything to have her eyesight back right away like she wants. He doesn't have that kind of power, which was understandable.

Princess just got a crazy idea about asking Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup if they could help her see again, but does know that those girls have superpowers and she doesn't. This is why she always wanted to be one of them.

She made a note in her head to do that at school tomorrow and see what Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have to say about letting her see again. They'd probably say no like they always did. That doesn't surprise her one bit.

"That's a good idea. I hope it works," she said to herself.

Before she knew it, morning arrived. Yesterday seemed to come and go fast without knowing it.

As usual, her father drover he to school.

"I heard you and Mommy talking last night."

"Yes, we did. We'll just have to accept this for the future, not matter how hard it can be."

"I don't want a dog, Daddy."

"That's why we agreed on the cane, right?"

"Right," Princess agreed.

"Are you planning on asking your classmates for help?" he asked.

"I know you and Mommy can't be with me all day when I'm at school, so I doubt it."

She just didn't want to say anything to her father about trying asking the Powerpuff Girls if they could use their powers to help her. That was her and those girls only, not her parents. They don't need to know.

For some reason, nobody really knew what happened to Princess. That was strange for sure.

"I'm sure they would do their best to help you, whether you like it or not."

Princess saw that her father was right, but she didn't bother saying anything.

When Princess got out of the car with her father, she didn't know if Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were already there or not because of her eyesight.

Princess wasn't so sure how to do her schoolwork without being able to see, so she needed an aide to help in that area. The aide was already there, waiting to take over from her father.

"Daddy, please don't go."

"Sorry, honey, I have to. I'm taking your mother to the doctor in an hour or so."

"She could do that, right?"

"Yes, but I offered to come along and drives. We enjoy company while in the car."

"Duh."

"Shall we go inside, Princess?" her aide asked.

"Whatever."

She doesn't seem to have her mind made up by the aide she is stuck with, but is giving it time to get used to.

Not a word did Princess or the aide said a thing while going to her first class of the day, which was history. Princess doesn't care much for the subject, but has no choice. At least she has somebody help take notes. Since she's not a reader, she doesn't seem to care. Princess was happy enough to have her mother and father help with the schoolwork since she can't see anymore. At least this helps on not falling behind.

"I wish I could be able to see again. No matter how hard I will try to keep up with bugging them about seeing again, the answer will never change. Maybe I can change it," she said to herself without the aide listening to her talking quietly without noticing.

She did hear Buttercup's voice when the aide helped her sit down at the desk.

"Hi, Princess."

"Hi, Buttercup."

"How's your day so far?" Buttercup asked.

Princess saw that this was just conversation, and she wasn't into talking right now. She only did it because Buttercup started it.

"Fine. How about you?"

"Fine. Blossom and Bubbles are here with me too. If you need any help, we'll be glad to do what we can," Buttercup told her.

"Thank you. I do need help."

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"Using your superpowers to help me get my sight back."

"We can't do that," Bubbles said.

"Why not? You guys have the powers to do almost everything. I can't do that."

"That's just how we were created," Blossom told her.

Princess has heard that several times.

"I know. I wish I was a Powerpuff Girl."

"Too late. You weren't created to be one of us."

"Duh," Princess said.

She wanted to end this conversation with the girls. She only wanted school to end quickly and go home and do nothing as always.

"Do you think you'll ever get a doggie?" Bubbles asked her.

"No. You know we can't do that. Mommy and Daddy thought it was easier with the cane. I don't have patience to hold a leash for the rest of my life."

"Good point," Buttercup said as the bell rang.

Princess was right – school did come and go quickly. She was happy to be home again. As usual, her father came to get her.

"How was school today?"

"Boring."

Princess really did mean it.

"Those Powerpuff Girls have offered to try on helping me during school today. I told them to back off," Princess told him.

"They're just trying to be helpful. You don't need to be rude to say that."

"I can't help it."

"Of course you can."

"How can I do that?"

"You'll figure that one for yourself," he told her.

She didn't say anything. There was no need for her to.

No, she didn't have homework to bring tonight.

"Do you have any homework your mother and I could help with?"

"No. I don't have any tonight."

She was happy about that. The aide likes the idea of getting everything done in class so you wouldn't need to do it the same night.

"That's good. I wasn't really much of a straight A student like a few of my friends were back when I was growing up. I did okay."

"I don't care what you were like back in school. I wasn't even born to know that."

"Of course you weren't. We like sharing memories with you."

"I don't care," she said again.

"You'll get stories anyway."

She didn't bother saying anything. Just end the conversation is what she did.


	5. Chapter 5

"Blossom?"

"Yes, Bubbles?"

"Since Princess has changed a bit because of her being blind, do you think there's another chance she would let us be friends with her?"

"Who knows? That's up to her. If she does give another chance, we'll wait and see. Letting her be one of us isn't a good idea."

Bubbles and Buttercup agreed.

"I'd like to see her change," Buttercup said.

"If you hang around, Buttercup, you'll see what she is going to do. I don't blame her for not being able to see. That's a mystery there is why did that happen?"

"Blossom, we're not going to ask questions to her about it. I'm sure she will say she doesn't know how it happened. It's probably true," Buttercup said.

"But Princess has no patience to have a dog leash with her at all times. That's just the way she's always been."

"Let's see what happens at school tomorrow."

Blossom was the one who said that.

It was another school day. The girls saw Princess as usual, but the aide was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi, Princess," Bubbles said.

She was doing her best to be nice, and that's something that Princess has never been since day one.

"Hi."

The girls didn't bother talking about the weather since Princess doesn't care and couldn't see it anymore, and that includes snow and rain.

"How are you today?" Buttercup asked.

"Fine. I still want to be able to see again. Daddy said the doctor can't do anything about it."

"That's true. Some people are blind at birth. Have you figured that out?" Blossom asked.

"Why should I care? I'm happy I wasn't born that way."

"You should be thankful for that."

"I am."

"We were talking about you the other day," Bubbles said.

"Who cares? It better not be anything negative."

"It's not. With you being this way, do you think you'd ever change your mind about being more friendly?" Bubbles asked.

"How can I answer that question? I have no idea."

"You can answer that, Princess. Is it yes, no, or maybe?" Buttercup asked.

"The answer if I don't know."

"We can try and help change that if you decide to."

"Blossom, stop being too nice all the time. I don't like it when you do that too much."

"I'm not going to stop, Princess. We hope you change your mind about letting us be friends with you."

"I'll think about it, but I can't promise anything."

"Of course you can, Princess. We're going to let you take your time," Blossom said.

"I know. You'll know when I tell you."

"That's what we're doing," Buttercup told her.

That's something none of them disagreed on. Would it be true if Princess really did change her mind to letting the girls become her friends after so many years?

"Here comes your aide, Princess. If there's anything you want us to do, just let us know."

"I don't think that's necessary. You girls go back to saving Townsville."

"That's our job, Princess. Nothing wrong to saving the town."

"Maybe you'll get something today during class like the old days when we were in kindergarten."

"We're not in kindergarten anymore, Princess. We're older now, so no way that will happen in the future," Buttercup told her.

"I know, but you may never know if that will happen again."

With her aide around, there was no chance to leave class and see if Mommy and Daddy could come and take her back home. She doesn't want to keep embarrassing herself since day one when they found out about this news.

Princess also wished she could have her watch back to see the time, but there wasn't any need to ask the aide, so she didn't bother saying anything.

When school finished for the day and dinnertime showed up, Blossom decided to talk more about Princess.

"Why are you worrying about that brat all the time?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't worry about her all the time, Buttercup. I just feel bad for her, that's all. I do hope she changes."

"Is there anything I need to know, girls?" Professor asked.

"No. She still hasn't changed her mind on being friends with us in a friendlier way, Professor."

"Just give her time to make that decision. Maybe she doesn't want to change since you got to hear about the sad news."

The girls understood about giving Princess time to change. The question is how long of a time should they know if Princess will do that?

"I did all my homework at school today, so I don't need to do it tonight," Blossom told the Professor.

"That's all right, Blossom. You girls have always been smart students. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, Professor."

"How about you, Bubbles and Buttercup? Did you girls bring anything home?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sure you decided to get schoolwork done today so that way you'll keep worrying about that brat."

"How did you know what I was thinking, Buttercup?"

"That's just how you've been acting a lot lately."

"True, but it helps make me concentrate better at school instead of distracting myself from Princess and her sad news."

"You've been repeating that since the first day we heard about the news. Can't you think of anything else?"

"Sorry, Buttercup. I haven't been able to."

"Just let her be alone," Bubbles told her.

"We're sisters, Bubbles. We share everything, remember?"

"Yes."

After that, there was no more conversation for the rest of the meal.

"I'll do the dishes tonight," Blossom volunteered.

"Thank you, Blossom. If you girls excuse me, I'll go back to the lab. Later I'll come in and say good – night."

"All right. Good evening, Professor," Buttercup told him.

"Good evening, girls."

Then he was gone.

"Do you girls want me to do anything for you while you're doing homework?" Blossom asked her sisters.

"No. I'm good. How about you, Bubbles?"

"Yes, I'm good too."

"Maybe I'll make brownies. It's been a while."

"Yummy," Bubbles said, licking her lips.

"I see you like the idea. I'll get started right now. You girls will know when it's ready."

"Thanks, Blossom. We need chocolate," Bubbles told her.

"I know we do. Go study."

Buttercup and Bubbles were gone.

After her sisters left, Blossom headed to the lab and saw Professor.

"Professor?"

He looked to see Blossom at the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to make some brownies. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a good idea. You go ahead and do it."

"All right. I'll let you know when they're ready."

"You can do that, but I'm sure I'll smell them from here."

"Okay. See you later, Professor."

He didn't say anything in return.

Bubbles and Buttercup were in their room, so Blossom didn't need to know where they were doing homework since that's the only place they usually do it.

About twenty to thirty minutes later, both Bubbles and Buttercup could smell chocolate all the way form their room with the door open. They weren't distracted at all form Blossom's brownies. They didn't care if Professor could smell them from his lab, but he probably does.

Blossom came up to their room.

"Are they ready yet?" Bubbles asked.

"We can smell it from here," Buttercup added.

"I'm sure you can. They're going to cool down for a while. I'll go tell Professor about them."

"We'll join you now."

"All right, Buttercup. That sounds like a good idea."

Both sisters followed Blossom to the lab.

"Professor, they're cooling down for a bit."

"They smell delicious, Blossom. Can't wait to have some."

"That's what we just said, Professor," Buttercup told him.

"I'm sure you said that, Buttercup. I'll be right up."

"Okay."

A couple minutes later, the brownies were cooled down. Then Professor joined them into the kitchen.

"Yummy. Don't they look good?"

"Yes, they do, Bubbles. Your sister did a lot of hard work on them."

"Thank you," Blossom told him, taking his compliment.

"Maybe I should try to be nice tomorrow and give a little bit to Princess."

"Why are you going to share with that brat?"

"Maybe she'll change her mind about being friendly. I'm just doing what I can to help change that."

"Blossom can do whatever she wants with the brownies. If she wants to share with your friend, then let her."

"Yes, sir."

After that, Blossom cut them into small pieces so there was enough for everybody.

"Wonderful!" Bubbles said after having the first bite.

"Thanks, Bubbles. Glad you like it."

"Why wouldn't we? Too bad Professor's not married to give us a mother to do all this hard work."

"I understand, Bubbles, but I was never interested in girls when I was growing up. When I was your age, I never thought of creating girls with superpowers of sugar, spice, and everything nice."

"What did you want to do if you weren't a professor?"

"I have never really thought about that."


	6. Chapter 6

At school the next day, Blossom was able to catch Princess alone. Her sisters were at their lockers.

"Hi, Princess."

Princess recognized Blossom's voice.

"Hi."

"I made something for you last night."

"I don't care what it was."

"It's brownies. Do you want them with lunch today?"

"No. You can keep them."

"They're yours, Princess. Just go ahead and take them."

Princess still didn't touch anything. She kept to herself.

"Or do you want me to hold on to them until lunch?"

"I just said you keep them. I don't want them."

Wow, Princess still isn't going to change today, and Blossom didn't like the idea of Princess not saying no to brownies. She concentrates on being a spoiled brat instead of changing her mind to be more friendly.

Blossom told herself she'd try again at lunchtime and see if Princess would change her mind about having a few bites of her brownies from the other night.

There's no telling what Princess would do. If she took them, she might not even taste it. That's how Blossom was looking at it for now.

Blossom only had two classes with Bubbles and one with Buttercup, so she'll tell her sisters what Princess had said about the brownies. She was just trying to be polite, which Princess didn't like.

Blossom had one class with Buttercup before lunch, and then two afternoon classes with Bubbles. If she doesn't bring it up then, lunchtime would be best so they both could hear it at the same time. Sometimes you have to repeat what you said the first time, and Blossom didn't want to do that with her sisters.

The girls tried their best to have Princess change from the beginning when they met back in kindergarten, but so far she's never changed. This was something they were hoping would have the four of them end up with a better friendship.

Blossom was not going to give up, and is going to keep trying to have Princess change.

Again, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were with Princess at lunchtime. The four of them ate alone. As usual, Blossom still felt bad about Princess being this way without being able to see anymore.

"Princess, we're just trying to help you during this difficult time," Bubbles told her.

"Why would you Powerpuff girls want to help somebody like me? All you care about it saving Townsville. I always wanted to be part of your team but it never happened."

"Princess, there is no way you would be able to join us to save this town. It's a big responsibility," Buttercup pointed out.

"I know, but I always thought it would be fun to have superpowers like you do. I can't fly or anything. I wish I could, but if I did, I could be far away from Townsville."

"Where would you go if you had superpowers like us?" Bubbles asked.

"Somewhere nobody can find me, and that includes my mother and father."

"And what will you do?" Blossom asked.

"Enjoy the peace and quiet. I wouldn't have any problems like this if I had superpowers."

"Princess, I'm pretty sure there are other superheroes who have disabilities too."

"Who would that be? I've never known anybody to be like that. Name just one."

"Nobody at he moment we can think of," Buttercup said.

"You're just saying that to make me feel a bit better about this, but it's not working."

"We'll keep trying, Princess, but no way is there going to be any superpowers for you. Only the Professor had those ingredients to have us do this by stopping the town from violence. You don't want that, do you?" Buttercup asked.

"No."

"You need to show respect to those who live here in Townsville who do their job. The only job you can have right now is to earn that respect if you want to have more friends in the future."

"I don't want any friends," Princess said.

Blossom didn't want to leave Princess quite yet.

"I made those brownies just for you. I thought you would want to enjoy them."

"I don't like brownies."

Princess took the bag from Blossom, but not in a friendly way. She opened the small bag and took a bite to taste it.

After the girls watched her, Princess finally said, "These are delicious. Do you want to eat them too?"

Now Blossom was starting to see that Princess did some thinking while they had this conversation.

She sure hopes it will continue to work, but this minute was a start.

All Blossom could do now was to see how this would end up later on. Bubbles and Buttercup are going to stay by her side, no matter how much longer this would take for Princess to have a friendlier relationship with them in the future. Let's see what's going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

At home that same day, Princess did herself a favor and decided to taste the brownies that Blossom had made.

She noticed her parents looked at her.

"Princess, where did those brownies come from?"

"Mom, remember those Powerpuff girls?"

"Yes."

"They came from them. One of them did that just to be nice. I don't need their friendship."

"That was nice of them to do something like this, Princess. You have to appreciate the idea they decided to do something for you."

"I know."

"Did you thank them?" her father asked.

"No."

"Do that tomorrow and it will make them feel they did something right on treating you."

"I guess so."

"Princess, you can't be greedy and think of yourself all the time. You have to think of others and do something in return."

"He's right, dear. Just do what he asked and it will make you feel good that you did."

Princess didn't respond, so she nodded her head.

After supper, the only thing she could think of was how tasty Blossom's brownies actually were.

"Those Powerpuff girls don't have to be sorry about me. We were never good friends in the first place."

Princess kept in mind what her parents had said. Would she accept the idea of becoming a friend with those girls?

The next day, she was able to see the girls and tell them about the brownies.

"What do you want now, Princess?" Buttercup asked.

"Blossom, remember you gave me brownies the other day?"

"Yes. I did that because I feel bad for you since you can't see anymore."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I enjoyed them. Almost all of it is gone."

"That's good to hear," Blossom said.

"Since we were nice enough to do this for you, Princess, why not do something in return?" Buttercup asked.

"Like what?"

"Stop being greedy all the time. If you do that for us, maybe we would let you be a friend, and not a Powerpuff girl."

"I'll try, Buttercup. I can't promise that," Princess said.

"And that starts now," Bubbles added.

She's been on the quiet side, and Princess has noticed that. No need to ask why.

Now let's see what happens next.

Would Princess change?


End file.
